My Fault
by mandancie
Summary: What if one simple action could start a chain reaction to bigger, worse things. Well, here is my take on how Dean would feel. Please enjoy! Angst!Dean


**Disclaimer: To my much regret, I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke! **

**As always I couldn't do it without my awesome beta AlElizabeth! :)**

**A/N: This was just a little story that I had going on in my head. I saw something on Facebook and it got me to thinking. What if Dean really thought about it, everything that happened was his fault. That one simple action could start a chain reaction to bigger, worse things. Well, here is my take on how Dean would feel. Please enjoy!**

**My Fault**

"Hey Dean," Sam said putting his coat on. "I'm going on a beer run. Do you want anything?"

"No," Dean said looking up from the magazine he was reading. "I'm good."

Sam's brow creased. "Really, you don't want candy or the newest issue of Busty Asian Beauties?"

"No, Sammy. I'm fine."

"Okay." Sam said slowly and walked out the motel room. Dean went back to reading the article in the magazine.

Twenty minutes later. Sam walked back in the room with two bags full of food. He saw that Dean was asleep on the bed, so he didn't want to wake him. Even though Dean said he didn't want anything, Sam still had to get him something. It's been a long time since he was able to get it, and he thought Dean deserved to have something just for him. Sam went through the bags until he found it and laid it on the nightstand next to Dean's bed. He went back to putting up the food in the mini fridge and got on his laptop.

After another hour, Dean woke up. He stretched and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around and saw that Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop. He swung his legs off the bed and that's when he noticed it. There was a small container that had a slice of pie in it.

"What the hell is this?" Dean barked out. Sam lifted his head from behind the laptop, confused by the anger in his brother's voice.

"What?" Sam said innocently.

"I told you I didn't want anything." Dean growled getting up from the bed grabbing the container. He stormed over to Sam and threw the pie at him. Sam dodged the pie it narrowly missing his head.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Sam stood up from the chair.

"I didn't ask for it! Why did you buy it?!"

"Wait. You're mad at me because I got you some pie. I actually remember to get you some pie and you're mad at me?"

Dean shook his head, grabbed his keys and coat and stormed out of the room. Sam just stood there trying to make sense of just what had happened. Why would Dean be so upset about having pie? Sam thought. He couldn't understand it. Sam walked over to where the pie had landed and picked it up and put it on the table. The plastic container had managed to stay closed throughout the abuse and besides being a little shaken; the pie inside still looked edible.

An hour passed and Dean finally returned to the room. Sam was sitting at the table. The dreaded item was sitting on the table next to him. Dean walked over to the table and sat down across from Sam. Sam looked at Dean, but Dean didn't look back. His eyes never met Sam's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured.

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just can't.

"Dean..."

"Sammy," Dean held up a hand, cutting Sam off. "I just can't eat pie anymore."

"Why not?" Sam asked hearing the fear, actual fear, in Dean's voice. "You've always love pie. Why don't you think you should have it?"

"It was my fault."

"Your fault," Sam said. "What was your fault?"

"Blaming you for starting the Apocalypse, your jumping in the cage. Lucifer rising. You siding with Ruby instead of me. Being soulless. All of it. It's my fault."

"How it that your fault?" Sam was really confused now. Sam did all those things so why was Dean blaming himself.

"I sent you into the diner."

"You always send me in a diner when we get food."

"No. None of this would have happen if I didn't send you in alone. They wouldn't have taken you. You wouldn't have run into Jake. I wouldn't have sold my soul..."

"Dean stop, please." Sam said. "It wasn't your fault. And anyway it wasn't pie that you sent me in for. It was the burger with extra onions that you sent me in for," Sam laughed.

"Dig the knife in further, Sammy." Dean smiled. "Damn."

"Dean, listen, you asked me to go in the diner. I went. You didn't know what was going to happen. It's not your fault. If Yellow-Eyes was going to take me, it didn't matter where I was. If you sent me into some skeevy diner or not. Please stop blaming yourself." Sam slid the pie container to Dean. "Eat your pie."

Dean looked at Sam and then down at the pie. Maybe Sam was right. Dean looked at Sam and Sam was looking at him with the biggest grin on his face. Dean opened up the container and picked up the fork.

**The End**

**A/N: I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I really hope you've enjoyed it. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie:)**


End file.
